meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 041
10:11:47 PM Kali: Let's go with a couple of hours after the last session. Tiger Girl is still asleep in the lounge, unless someone moved her. 10:13:15 PM Iskandar: Iskandar didn't. 10:13:45 PM Kali: And he stayed with her? 10:14:23 PM Iskandar: He's probably still in there with his book. 10:14:59 PM Wynn: Wynn is probably still in there cleaning the blood from her armor then too. Gotta make sure she's not going to eat anyone! 10:18:11 PM Nilani: Nilani is up again, and walks into the lounge with a bunch of books, holding a slice of candybread with her teeth. 10:18:24 PM Wynn: Nilani. 10:18:35 PM Nilani: Mrrph. 10:18:37 PM Wynn: How many books do you read at once? 10:18:54 PM Kali: The tiger-girl sits up suddenly, and looks around. 10:19:10 PM | Edited 10:19:42 PM Nilani: Nilani stands awkwardly where she is, in an attempt to not frighten the lady. 10:19:26 PM Wynn: Wynn grips her mace but doesn't move otherwise. Precautionary. 10:19:54 PM Iskandar: Iskandar turns a page. "Morning." 10:20:05 PM Iskandar: Are you a tiger that turns into a woman, or a woman that turns into a tiger? 10:20:29 PM Kali: She stares at him. And then giggles. 10:20:37 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:20:53 PM Kali: Tigergirl: Nobody's ever asked me that before. 10:21:13 PM Kali: She has a very soft voice, and a bit of an odd accent that's hard to define. 10:21:55 PM Iskandar: What do they usually ask you? "When will you stop eating me?" 10:22:31 PM Nilani: Nilani slowly walks over to a chair and puts down her books and such. 10:22:46 PM Kali: Tiger: I didn't eat anyone. 10:22:57 PM Wynn: You scratched the hell out of me. 10:23:19 PM Kali: Tiger: ... but I didn't eat you. 10:23:34 PM Nilani: Sorry for trying to stab you in the butt, by the way. 10:23:47 PM Kali: Tiger: Most people who show up there are looters. 10:23:56 PM Iskandar: How did you get there? 10:24:34 PM Kali: Tiger: ... I don't want to say. 10:25:29 PM Wynn: You can go back if you like. Or you can stay here as long as you agree not to harm any of the crew. 10:26:13 PM Kali: Tiger: I *don't* want to go back. 10:26:16 PM Wynn: You can leave any time you like. I'd suggest an inhabited plane though. 10:26:44 PM Wynn: Wynn releases her mace. "My name is Wynn. You are?" 10:28:50 PM Kali: Tigergirl: I'm Tora. 10:29:06 PM Iskandar: I'm Iskandar. 10:29:07 PM Kali: Tora: ... I used to be a bookkeeper. 10:29:42 PM Iskandar: Where are you from? 10:30:31 PM Wynn: I try to allow people to have a clean start when they come here. I'm assuming there's some reason you don't want to say how or why you came to Andaria, so leave the past in the past and it won't be an issue. 10:30:59 PM Kali: Tora hesitates. 10:31:27 PM Kali: Tora: I'd rather not say where I'm from either. 10:31:35 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "All right." 10:31:54 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Wynn. "You 'try to allow'?" 10:32:15 PM Wynn: Sometimes it takes effort. Hence I "try." 10:33:22 PM Kali: Tora stares at her hands. 10:34:07 PM Wynn: You were wounded and poisoned. Our resident priestess healed you as best she could. 10:37:00 PM Kali: Tora: Oh. There's a lot of poisonous things in the greenhouse. 10:37:06 PM Kali: Tora: I usually chase people out of there. 10:38:00 PM Iskandar: Are there a lot of looters? 10:38:07 PM Wynn: There wasn't a lot of chasing. 10:39:21 PM Kali: Tora: Not a lot anymore, no. 10:39:50 PM Kali: Tora: I don't really remember, honestly. 10:40:10 PM Wynn: How's your hand, Nilani? 10:40:49 PM Nilani: It seems back to normal, mostly. 10:40:52 PM Kali: Tora: I hope I didn't hurt anyone. 10:41:32 PM Wynn: She was poisoned by a bush. 10:42:24 PM Nilani: If anything, that was my fault. 10:42:35 PM Iskandar: Do you want a change of clothes? We have plenty of extra clothes laying around. 10:44:06 PM Kali: Tora: Yes, please. ... and a bath? 10:44:46 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "I'll allow it." 10:44:55 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 10:45:29 PM Iskandar: C'mon, we'll get you set up in a room. 10:45:49 PM Kali: Tora smiles. She *does* have rather prominent, very white teeth. 10:46:14 PM Kali: She stands up and stretches a little bit, very carefully. 10:48:38 PM | Edited 10:48:45 PM Iskandar: We still have spare clothes in the storage room, right? 10:48:57 PM Wynn: I believe so. I have not taken inventory in some time. 10:52:30 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods, and stands up. 10:52:40 PM Kali: Tora smiles at Isk! 10:55:09 PM Wynn: Wynn resumes polishing her armor. "You need an escort or are you going to be ok?" 10:55:29 PM Iskandar: I'll show her where everything is. 10:55:45 PM Kali: Tora: He's the one who rescued me. And if he tries anything bad I'll turn into a tiger and tear his throat out. 10:56:17 PM Wynn: ....I was asking *him* if he needed protection from a tiger who could rip his throat out. 10:56:26 PM Iskandar: Nah, I'm good. 10:56:35 PM Kali: Tora: Oh! ... good point, though. Are you sure? 10:57:02 PM Iskandar: I still have my magic if we need it. I'll be fine. 10:57:23 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs and scrubs a stubborn spot of blood. 10:58:33 PM Kali: Tora: All right. 10:59:25 PM Kali: She takes Isk's arm! In a gentlemanly way. 11:01:39 PM Iskandar: Iskandar leads her out of the lounge. 11:02:38 PM Nilani: Nilani waves goodbye to them and resumes reading books/eating candybread. 11:03:02 PM Kali: Quintilian turns up a few minutes later, with a book under one arm. 11:03:36 PM Nilani: Hi, Quint. ^_^ 11:04:03 PM Wynn: Wynn glances up from her armor. "Quintilian." 11:04:34 PM | Edited 11:04:41 PM Kali: Quint: Hey. ... what's with the blood? 11:04:54 PM Wynn: Met a tiger. 11:06:05 PM Kali: Quint: Now a rug, I expect? 11:06:21 PM Wynn: A girl, actually. Iskandar's getting her a room. 11:06:58 PM Kali: Quint: ... mage, or weretiger? 11:07:04 PM Wynn: No idea. 11:09:58 PM Kali: Quint: As long as no one got bitten, it doesn't matter. 11:10:07 PM Wynn: Just scratched. 11:11:48 PM Kali: Quint: ... I doubt that has an effect. 11:11:52 PM Kali: He eyes Wynn, frowning. 11:12:11 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns back at him. "What?" 11:13:37 PM Kali: Quint: Imagining you turning into a tiger and mauling us all to death. 11:14:18 PM Wynn: Somehow I doubt that will be an issue. 11:14:34 PM Kali: Quint: It's a concern. 11:14:57 PM Wynn: Not for me. 11:16:37 PM Wynn: The Saint will protect me. 11:17:14 PM Nilani: Of course it's not a concern for you, you'd be the mauler, not the maul-ee. 11:17:16 PM Kali: Quint: Who's going to protect us from you, that's the question. 11:18:39 PM Wynn: What form would that take? A disease? 11:18:56 PM Kali: Quint: I believe it's a curse. 11:20:00 PM Nilani: Possibly some sort of magical blood-borne toxin. 11:21:39 PM Wynn: Either way, I have faith in the Saint's ability to protect me. 11:22:01 PM Kali: Quint: Understood. 11:23:53 PM Wynn: Have you been spreading the word about the Council? 11:26:40 PM Kali: Quint: I haven't really talked to anyone about it much. 11:30:32 PM Wynn: I thought you were spreading the word about it since you're the one who is so interested in making sure everyone is in agreement. 11:31:13 PM Kali: Quint: I thought you were, since you're the one who is so interested in having government. 11:32:46 PM Wynn: I thought you were worried about me overstepping or something. I'm happy to just continue as I've been. 11:33:21 PM Kali: Quint frowns. "Presenting yourself as an authority figure without the consent of the governed." 11:35:32 PM Wynn: If that's what you want to call it. That's why I thought you were spearheading the effort. 11:36:00 PM Nilani: Nilani slouches down a bit further into her book. 11:36:56 PM Kali: Quint: That *is* what it is. 11:37:45 PM Wynn: I prefer to call it "protecting those around me." 11:39:50 PM Kali: Quint: Yes, that *does* sound better than "Robbing others of their choices." 11:40:14 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "If you're so worried, then spread the word." 11:40:29 PM Kali: Quint: If you want responsibility, why don't you? I'm just as busy as you. 11:41:43 PM Wynn: I'm not the one who feels as though the status quo is a terrible place to be. 11:43:42 PM Kali: Quint: Of course not, the status quo has you leading as a tyrant. What tyrant *wants* to be replaced? 11:43:55 PM Wynn: I'm not a tyrant. 11:44:32 PM Kali: Quint: Oh, forgive me. "Unelected authority." 11:44:49 PM Kali: Quint: Unelected self-appointed authority. 11:45:09 PM Kali: Quint: ... who rules with threat of force. You know, "tyrant" might be simpler. 11:47:32 PM Wynn: I am not "self" appointed. I was chosen. Just because you don't accept that authority doesn't make me wrong. 11:47:58 PM Kali: Quint: You realize we only have your word for that. 11:48:54 PM Wynn: That I am who I say I am? 11:49:26 PM Kali: Quint: That you have any sort of commission from a god. I *happen* to believe it, but there's no reason someone else might not. 11:50:03 PM Wynn: Would you like me to break a finger and heal it to prove my claim? Care to donate a finger? 11:50:07 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 11:50:47 PM Kali: Quint shakes his head. "A lot of people have healing." 11:51:24 PM Wynn: Care to see my papers? 11:51:48 PM Wynn: Not sure why you'd believe those, though. I didn't want to believe Tarak's either. 11:53:12 PM Kali: Quint: I have no way to confirm their authenticity or that they belong to you. 11:53:21 PM Wynn: Does it really matter anyway? Your issue with me stands, regardless of whether I truly serve the Saint. 11:54:04 PM Kali: Quint: I'm simply attempting to make the point that it's not legitimate authority to nonworshippers. 11:57:09 PM Wynn: Well, I'm going to continue doing what I think I need to. I won't make any effort to stop a legitimate governance system, but I am too busy actually keeping people alive to worry too much about it. 11:57:52 PM Kali: Quint: ... very well. I will be responsible and *make time.* 11:59:46 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles slightly. "Can't be an armchair activist, Quintilian. If you want something to change, you have to put in the work." AM Kali: Quint: I have been working. Studying the Rules of Order for future meetings and taking notes. AM Wynn: ....you've been studying what to do *in* a Council before you even find out if everyone will accept one? AM Wynn: Might I suggest that your priorities are a little confused? AM Kali: Quint: Or perhaps I thought *you* were speaking with the others. AM Wynn: I have spoken to the ones I see. I can't go hunt them all down. AM Wynn: Nilani, for instance, seems to think running for a seat is only something she wants to do if nobody else will. Iskandar and Valerian both said they'd refuse a seat. AM Kali: Quint: Unless they break the rules, of course. *Then* you'll hunt them down. AM Wynn: They would become a higher priority, yes. AM Wynn: Prioritizing is important to an orderly existence. AM Kali: Quint: Quite. I will ask Valerian to assist. AM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Shall we decide on a day for voting, assuming everyone agrees a Council will be acceptable? As we speak to people, we can find out who would like to run for a seat." AM Kali: Quint nods. AM Wynn: Say... five days from now? Or would you prefer more or less time to finish finding people? AM Kali: Quint: ... we'll see what I can get done in five days. AM Wynn: We can always ask people we speak to to speak to those they see as well. AM Kali: Quint: We'll do the best we can, and make a list and check off names. AM Wynn: I can put a list of all the inhabitants on the counter in the galley so we can use the same one. Put a Y if they agree to a council, an R if they plan on running, and an N if they don't agree? AM Kali: Quint nods. "Good idea, that will help." AM Wynn: I'll write it up once I get my book back from Brok. AM Kali: Quint: Who's Brok? AM Wynn: New guy showed up today. AM Wynn: Decent armor. Lots of weapons. AM Kali: Quint: Because that's what this ship needs. AM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "Capable fighters? Yes, I'd say it does." AM Wynn: I'm not sure if you missed the memo, but people on this ship tend to die frequently. We have not suffered as much as I believe other crews have, and I credit a quick response to threats for that success. AM Kali: Quint: Or good luck. AM Wynn: Yes, I'm sure *luck* stopped the first rhino in its tracks as it charged the group. Luck also managed to ensure the infiltrator was stopped before it could kill again. AM Wynn: As well as the drider, the second rhino, and the blood-starved vampire. But I'm sure you wouldn't know about any of that. AM Wynn: Luck is what happens when training and preparation meet opportunity. AM Kali: Quint: ... are you *blaming* me for not being present when terrible things happen? AM Wynn: No, of course not. AM Kali: Quint: Because that's what it sounded like. AM Wynn: No, I'm taking offense to the fact that you call my hard work, vigilance, and efforts in training and preparation nothing more than "good luck." AM Wynn: You were still in the pods for half of those incidents. AM Wynn: Why would I blame you? That's just silly. AM Wynn: My blood has spilled for the people of this ship. For it, you label me a tyrant and dismiss my successes as luck. AM Kali: Quint: You *are* a tyrant. Unelected, self-appointed authority. And any success isn't yours alone. AM Nilani: Nilani sinks a bit further behind her book. AM Wynn: Of course it isn't mine alone, but I don't think anyone else could have taken my spot at the front line as well. That rhino nearly killed Nilani and Valerian. AM Kali: Quint: Have you ever given anyone else the chance to try? AM Wynn: Why *would* anyone else? AM Kali: Quint: Why would anyone try to protect compatriots, without being told to do it by a god? I hope that's not a serious question. AM Wynn: I certainly hope people would try to protect their friends. How they do so is the question. AM Wynn: Would you like to place your body, your life, on the front lines between people who you barely know and danger? Would you stand firm while a rhino charges ahead at you, knowing you're the only thing between it and a child? AM Wynn: Or would you rather stand behind my shield and use your sparkles to fell the beast, knowing I'll stop it for you? AM Kali: Quint: I would not object to standing on the front line. AM Kali: Quint: I'll have to find some armor, I suppose. AM Wynn: Wynn sighs in exasperation. "Don't get yourself killed trying to prove a point." AM Kali: Quint: It's a point you don't seem to recognize. AM Wynn: I've trained for this role. If there is now another who knows how to stand at the front in Brok, with his armor and many weapons, I will welcome him to do so. You? You're more likely to be a liability or be killed. AM Kali: Quint: How do *you* know that? AM Wynn: Know what? AM Kali: Quint: That I'm likely to be a liability or be killed. AM Wynn: *Do* you have any experience or training in close combat? AM Wynn: I was under the impression that you were a mage. Mages tend not to get close and certainly don't wear armor. AM Kali: Quint: Of course I do. I fought the gnoll with a longsword the first five minutes I got out of the pod. I don't have any armor here. AM Wynn: Wynn smirks. "Yes. You "fought" a gnoll wearing a bathtowel as he walked to the sink to clean his knife. How very daring." AM Kali: Quint: And what part of that would make you think I had *no* experience? AM Wynn: Because that hardly qualifies. Gnarmak is harmless. AM Wynn: Of course if you would *like* to learn more about close combat and gain some sort of experience, you're welcome to join me in the training room sometime. I'd be happy to train any member of the crew. Each person being more capable only increases our chances of survival. AM Kali: Quint: I *have* experience. AM Wynn: What was it you said to me earlier? "You realize we only have your word for that."? AM Kali: Quint: If you'd like me to prove it, there *is* a practice room here. AM Wynn: As I said, I'd be happy to teach you a thing or two. AM Kali: Quint: ... you seem very certain I could teach you nothing in return. AM Wynn: I didn't say that. Only a fool believes a person has nothing to teach them. Besides, you don't have to beat me or be better than me to teach me something. AM Wynn: Even if it is only what *not* to do. AM Wynn: Wynn smirks a little again. AM Kali: Quint eyes her for a moment, and then just leaves, shaking his head. AM Wynn: Guess that's a raincheck then. AM Nilani: Seems so. *page flip* AM Wynn: How about you, Nilani? Would you like to stand on the front line? AM Wynn: Since I'm apparently supposed to *ask* people this now... AM Nilani: Nilani shrugs. "Usually, the front lines are a bit too visible for my tastes." AM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep, steadying breath and returns to polishing her armor. AM Wynn: ...Do you think I'm a tyrant? That I'm out of line? AM Nilani: Not really. AM Nilani: A bit bossy, but not a tyrant. AM Wynn: ..that means yes.